Service orchestration is the combination of individual services into reusable composite services or business processes according to a set of rules. Business Process Execution Language (BPEL) is a widely accepted description language used for service orchestration. BPEL intermingles business process logic with a number of rules to result in static composite services. The ability to quickly change and manage such rules and orchestration is difficult and time-consuming. Such problems are magnified when service orchestration is applied to real-world applications, which have observed rules that are much more dynamic than traditional business processes. Thus, there is a need for a flexible infrastructure and interface to dynamically configure both the service orchestration and rules to allow for real-time changes.